عبد الآلهة: Slave of Gods
by Ghost Lily of Russia
Summary: Yugi is abducted by the palace guards to serve as a slave in the medical corps. What will happen when Pharaoh Atem takes an intrest in the young slave and his horrid past, and what happens when Thief King Bakura also wants Yugi, to sell? Rating will go up in time. YAOI, DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of misfortune

عبد الآلهة

Slave of Gods

A/N: Okay, okay, to explain myself. I doubt I have many viewers, no, I _**KNOW**_ I don't have very many viewers. I also know my writing needs a lot of improvement… But I won't be able to fix things unless you guys review and stuff, seriously, do it… Now to the story…

Chapter 1: The beginning of misfortune

Hello, my name is Yugi, I'm fifteen years old and I live in Egypt. I have never been to the capital city. But how I wish I could. I have heard rumors that the Pharaoh is only a year or so older than me. I have always wondered what he looks like, and what his personality is like. Those are things I will never fulfill. That was, until now. My story starts two weeks after my 15th birthday.

Yugi looked out the window of his family's small home, to the desert horizon. He had never been out of the small village he lived in. His life dream was to see what the young pharaoh looked like, but he dreams were always crushed by the village elder. "The hell do you think fool! The Pharaoh would never look upon scum like _YOU_! Not even if you were a _slave_ to him!" He would always scold Yugi. It was bad enough that he looked different from all of the other Egyptians, even though he had full Egyptian blood in his veins, his skin was lighter, and his eyes were a striking amethyst, childlike in every way. He was always a head shorter than even the girls.

His head snapped up as he heard cries from outdoors. He dashed out to see guards grabbing children and teens. The streets were chaos as a guard noticed Yugi standing horrified at the children crying. "STOP! What are you doing?" He cried. A guard smirked "Yer a purtty one. Hey, do ye think the Pharaoh would like this one… I think I want to keep 'em. Har har har!" Yugi struggled against the iron strong grip on his arm. "Let me go! Leave me alone! No one owns me!" The guard just laughed. "Stop it, Aswad! We are here strictly to gather servants for the palace, not for our own personal… _fantasies_. A man sneered. He seemed to be in charge of the group of guards. "Whatever, High Priest Seto." The guard sneered back. "Get moving kiddo or we will have to hit that pretty face of yers." Yugi winced. "MOTHER, FATHER!" He screamed into the sky, but only knowing that they wouldn't hear him, after all they had been dead for years. He was dragged into a carriage and stuffed into a boy he knew by the name of Tristan, one of the boys who always picked on him. "They got you too huh Yugi?" Yugi looked up to a small smile on his bully's face. "Yes, they have it seems." He whispered almost inaudibly. Joey looked over to Yugi. "Oh no Yuge, did yer white skin give yer hiding place away?" He was immediately smacked in the head by Tristan. "Not now Joey, leave him be, just not tonight. It's too much for the poor guy."

The thing of it was, the two boys were actually jealous of the boy's different looks, and had always wanted to befriend him, but didn't want to be shunned by all of the others. But who knew what would happen to them all now. Yugi looked out of the window of the carriage. "What does the Pharaoh look like? I always wanted to know that, now it seems that I will get to find out, the worst way possible. This day couldn't get any better or worse." Yugi breathed. It was going to be a long night. Soon he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Yugi was jolted awake but the abrupt stop and yell of the guards. Yells echoed across the palace courtyard. The door to the carriage opened and one by one the new slaves were chained and lined up in the court yard. A guard stood before them and bellowed at them, "DO YOU SLAVES HAVE ANY QUESTIONS BEFOR YOU ARE BROUGHT BEFORE THE PHARAOH HIMSELF?" Yugi gulped and timidly raised a hand. "What is the Pharaoh like?" His small voice rang out though the silence.

"Who is he? The Pharaoh is an attractive man who exudes an air of peace and calm. His discreet and reserved manner reflects a certain mystery which only adds to his undeniable charm. However, shyness can impede his ability to communicate effectively and this can mean that he sometimes feels awkward in his human relationships. Nevertheless, the Pharaoh is a pleasant and sociable man who is rather sensitive to beauty and art. He aspires to perfection, which can often render him critical and demanding - fussy even, and this can spill over into his social life where he can be highly selective, only getting involved if he considers that the person is worth his time and can be trusted. He is among those who believe that one is better off alone than in inappropriate company, and makes a point of allowing time for solitude and peace and quiet, far away from the busy world of hustle and bustle. Consciously or unconsciously, he cultivates mystery in his secret garden, and certainly prefers to remain silent than engage in small talk. A bit of a worrier he is susceptible to nervousness and anxiety, somewhat dreading the judgment of others and often needs to be supported and guided. His rhythm of activity is inconsistent, depending on the level of motivation that he feels for the task at hand. Even so, he is entirely capable of making up for the time that he dedicates to hesitation or reflection. Furthermore, The Pharaoh is a sensitive man (although he doesn´t always know how to show it) who is often influenced by the family environment in some way or another. With the karmic 6, he could be tempted to flee certain responsibilities, notably those concerning the family that he deems too burdensome or, conversely, he could become overly involved to the extent where he feels suffocated. As a child, he needs company and tranquility in order to thrive. He enjoys cogitation, reflection and meditation, although he equally needs to be physically active. It is completely useless to try to get him to talk at all costs if he has decided on the contrary: you´ll only embarrass him and you might as well bang your head against a brick wall for the entire difference it´ll make. It isn´t impossible for him to react to an intrusion into what he considers to be private with a certain opposition (either passive or active)... Moreover, he has a keen sense of justice and can react violently if he or those he loves are subjected to unfair treatment. Does that answer your question?" A woman with black hair spoke.

Yugi stood stunned. "Y-yes ma'am!" He whispered. "Good. Ladies and gentlemen, I am Isis. I am the slave head. I will be taking you to the Pharaoh. Please stand and follow me this way please." All of the new slaves were yanked up by the chains around their wrists and feet, and slowly pulled to the throne room. One by one they were unlocked and looked down by the Pharaoh himself, but from where Yugi was standing, he couldn't see him. Of course it didn't help that he had his eyes locked to his feet. He was terrified. Never in his life had he ever though he would actually meet the Pharaoh, and under these conditions. He felt rough hands grab him and yank him forward, eyes still locked on the floor he stood before the Pharaoh. Yugi glanced behind himself to see that he was the last slave that was in the throne room. "Look at me servant." A commanding voice told him. Yugi timidly raised his eyes to set sight on the Pharaoh. Crimson eyes met amethyst. Yugi's eyes widened to the face that the Pharaoh look similar to himself.

His hair was in the same style, but his fringes were red, unlike Yugi's which were purple. His golden bangs shot up though his hair like lightning bolts against the black of his hair. His eyes were more mature and less childlike than Yugi's and he was only a few inches taller. A spark of amusement lit up in his eyes. "Well it looks that I finally found a boy near my age that's actually shorter than me. And he also looks like me. How ironic." He laughed. Yugi mumbled something under his breath. The amusement was gone, "Speak up slave!" Yugi jumped "Sorry! I just said "once again, I'm the shortest person here" The Pharaoh smirked. "Well don't feel too bad. I'm sure there is someone out there even shorter than you. But don't get your hopes up." (I'm pretty sure Edward Elric is a few inches shorter than Yugi ^_^ Anyway, who cares) Yugi nodded. "Now to business, let's see here." The Pharaoh grabbed Yugi's chin and turned his head to the side. He glided over the boy, examining every inch of him, his arms, legs, back, and chest. "You aren't well built for heavy labor, what all can you do?" The Pharaoh demanded.

"I am good at taking care of people. I like helping injured persons. But I was discriminated at home, so no one would let me touch them." The Pharaoh frowned "What is your name slave? I don't feel right calling you "slave". It seems rude." Yugi tilted his head in confusion. "My n-name is Yugi, y-your highness." Yugi stammered bowing. "Yugi, I like that name. My real name is Atem, but no one is allowed to call me that unless I give them permission." Yugi nodded.

"You will be put in the medical corps for healing training, later you may be relocated to be someone's individual slave, for healing purposes." The Pharaoh said. Without another word, Yugi was escorted to the medical wing of the palace.

A/N: Well here we go again. I don't know how this one is going to turn out, but to all honesty, I have really wanted to do a slave story. Well then R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Reason

عبد الآلهة

Slave of Gods

A/N: Well, well. It looks like I have some new followers, well keep reading, it's about to get good ^_^, I kid, for now I'm just getting the plot in line. R&R T_T please. Also, don't blame me for some OOC moments, because it's bound to happen. And I am adding some OC's to this story, because I'm too lazy to see what is actually in the YuGiOh story line, and what will be applied to mine… if you know what I'm saying.

Chapter 2: Reason

Yugi was taken down successions of hallways and passages. When the guard finally stopped in front of a door with the glyphic for healer carved into the wood. The guard pushed him into the door frame and left him standing awkwardly in front of all of the healers. A girl about the age of Yugi grasped his hand and smiled. "Greetings, I am Elaine, I shall be showing you around and teaching you the basics of healing. You will not be doing any real healing for a while. So you will be asked to watch, or have unrestricted time to yourself." Her voice was smooth.

She pulled him along the passage way at the back of the healing room, to the healing slave's quarters. She pushed open a door and gestured inside. Yugi slowly walked into his new personal space. It was rather large for a slave's room. "It is big." Yugi whispered the simple sentence. "You have a few days to get sorted in before you have to work, so make the best out of it. Oh yes, before I forget. The Pharaoh's room is next door, so you will be sharing this room with his personal slave, if he isn't already made someone else's." Yugi glanced at Elaine, puzzled. "What do you mean someone else's?" He asked quietly.

Elaine flashed a grin. "I mean, his current slave has been a pest to him and he asked for a new one, but all the ones we bring him, he never likes. Hey, you may have a chance; after all you look like him, which may just get you the spot." Yugi look at the ground shyly. "No, I don't think he will. After all, I'm so much more different for all of the other Egyptians. He is revolted by me. No one could like someone like me."

Elaine grasped Yugi's shoulder. "Who fed you those lies?" She asked, her voice showing that she didn't think that Yugi was the slightest weird. "My village elder. He hated me to the end of his life." Elaine shook her long white hair. "Look at me, I have hair as white as snow and red eyes that look like I took someone's blood and rubbed it in. If anything, I look weird. And you are way charming, how could anyone feasibly dislike you?!" A tear escaped Yugi's eyes. "Everyone at my village hated me" Yugi whispered "And all of my family is dead. Ra hates me. My parents were killed because they birthed a demon child, or that's what Elder told me." His shoulders shook violently, "Every person I have met has picked on me or hurt me. I am done trying to get people to even think of me in a kind way. I never did anything to them, they just hate me because my skin is white, and they never gave me a chance in life. Just the same old routine."

"Yugi, look at me." Elaine said gently, Yugi slowly looked her in the eyes. His eyes red and swollen from all of the sobbing he had done "I don't hate you, Isis doesn't hate you. I am very sure that the Pharaoh doesn't hate you. I feel no differently about you then I do anyone else. That's the way it should have been. I am so sorry, Yugi. I truly am." Elaine smiled sadly. Yugi sniffed and blinked a few times before throwing himself into the kind teens embrace. "Thank y-you, I f-feel a b-bit better n-now." He whispered.

Elaine backed away slowly. "Hey, find a girl named Mana; tell her that Elaine said to take you to the gardens per my request. I think you will love it. You may just run into the Pharaoh too." She winked at Yugi. Yugi nodded and went to find this girl named Mana.

(Pharaoh Atem's P.O.V)

I held my head in my hands, my advisor was dragging on and on about the slave catchers that where kidnaping people in other countries. Not that I didn't care about it, I did. I just had the worst headache at the moment and couldn't focus. "Your majesty, maybe we should take a break, although the slave kidnappers have been spotted in Egypt. We are going to send a search guard, you may rest for the night" Aknadin concluded. I nodded my approval and left the throne room.

I debated with myself if I should go to my room, or visit Mana. It had been so long since I had had some alone time with my dearest friend. As I passed my personal garden, I heard two different laughs. Wondering who would dare go in my garden without permission, I searched the massive greenery for the voices. As I neared the fountain in the middle, what I say made my heart stop. Mana was soaked and currently tickling the new slave that looked like me. What was his name again, Yugi?

"Well this is quite the surprise, and who told you that you could be in here?" I said softly, but with an edge in my tone. Mana jumped up quickly and blushed heavily. "It isn't what you think Atem, I was just showing him around, and he just looked so cute, I started tickling him! I'm so sorry, I should have asked, forgive me!" I laughed, the deep baritone sound filling the air. "Well if that's the case then please at least keep it down a pit, I heard you way across the garden." I smiled at Yugi. He blinked and bowed quickly. "I am also sorry my Pharaoh, it won't happen again, I promise." He whispered in a small voice.

"Yugi, it is alright. I am fine with it." I told him gently. His eyes widened and he smiled the biggest smile I had even seen. It made my heart stop for just a moment; I was lost in his eyes. So childlike, yet so knowing.

Mana coughed, breaking the trance. "Well now that you are down to earth, why don't we have our dear little panda tell us about himself." She declared "Panda, I don't like that Mana. Why do you call me that?" Yugi pouted "Because you are so friggin cute, that's why."

(Third Person P.O.V.)

As the three chatted, they didn't notice the form of five figures sneak around them, nor did they notice that all of the guards in the area were knocked out cold. As the figures continued to trap the three, Mana stood up and declared that she was leaving. She somehow managed to slip out without noticing the five figures. But they were not interested in her; they wanted the boy, and possibly the Pharaoh himself. But they were not going to push their luck.

Yugi shuffled his feet timidly. He was in the company of the Pharaoh, the very individual he wanted to meet for the longest time. But now he was a slave and under the control of the Pharaoh, he had to do everything the man said, even if I did go against his judgment. "Are you okay? Mana can be a bit over bearing, but you have to lover her anyways." Atem said "When we are alone, you can call me Atem, I get tired of hearing My Pharaoh all the time."

"I am fine, my- Atem. She just picked at a subject I don't wish to speak to her about. It just that I don't trust her enough yet." Yugi slowly glanced up at Atem, then locking eyes with him. Yugi had never though that the pharaoh would have such compassionate eyes, or that his face would be so attractive. Somehow Yugi noticed that he was staring, and adverted his eyes quickly. Atem grabbed his chin and turned his head back to his face. "I wasn't done looking at you." He whispered softly. Yugi's eyes widened in shock and he turned so that he was where Atem had just been standing.

Blood dripped slowly on the ground as a kunai dropped to the ground a few feet away from the pair. Yugi held his arm as the blood oozed down his arm, the cut want deep, but it hurt. "Yugi! Are you okay?" Atem asked shocked, Yugi nodded, but was yanked from the Pharaoh's grasp. A man with a big figure stood over the young Yugi. "I will be taking both of you now, Men, get the Pharaoh! Escape!"

Atem glared daggers at the figure. "Bakura! How dare you! Unhand Yugi NOW!" Bakura just laughed. "Now why should I unhand the Ninshin (1)? My thief's need him." Yugi blinked a few times. "What's a Ninshin?" Bakura only laughed "You will find out soon, little squirt. Very soon."

A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I know there are a lot of slave stories out there, but I'm going to put a twist to this one. I have yet to see one with this plot, so R&R!

(1) Means Preg in Japanese, i think you get the rest ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Selling the soul

عبد الآلهة

Slave of Gods

A/N: I am so sorry. I forgot to put what a Ninshin is, but I think I fixed it. Yeah, that's right. It's an mpreg fic… Also I got a review that told me to avoid any OC's, but if I am going to be a writer, I need to be able to make my own characters blend in with the story, no? So there will be about 2 or so, and others just as minor people, like slaves or villagers and such. So R&R if you dare.

Chapter 3: Selling the soul

Atem and Yugi glanced at each other in shock, as Bakura's four other men tied them up and scaled the palace wall to their horses. "My Pharaoh! Please forgive me for getting you into this." Yugi cried out as he was forced belly down onto the horse that was Bakura's steed. "Do not worry Little One, we will be fine." Atem's expression saddened. "QUIET! You two are going to make our clan very rich, but don't make me mar your pretty bodies. That won't help me get much money." Bakura cackled evilly. Yugi's eyes widened in realization. "You're going to sell us? Why?" Yugi demanded. Bakura only smirked even more. "Because, little Yugi, the Pharaoh is worth much money in the black market. Also he has a handsome body. You on the other hand, are a Ninshin, so you are almost worth even more money than him."

Bakura urged his horse to go faster. As the party sped through the desert, Yugi pondered what a Ninshin was. He never had heard the term in his life. All that he could think of that was abnormally different from his human body from the others was the crown birthmark on his left hip. Other than that, he couldn't think of any other thing. Maybe that was the mark of a Ninshin, but he wasn't sure.

The sun soon set as they slowed near a cave. Bakura led his thief's into the cave passage. As they neared a light, Atem and Yugi saw a small cell. The smell was horrendous. A mix of blood and _other_ things. Atem gagged and held his breath. Yugi glanced at his pharaoh and grimaced. The smell was almost unbearable.

Once inside the small cell, they stripped him of his fine armor and clothes.

'You ain't no Pharaoh anymore, pretty boy," one of the goons leered at him with broken yellow teeth and breath that stank of stale wine and rancid meat. He had dark hair that was short and greasy. He grabbed Atem's crown off his head and dropped it on the floor.

Atem stood, passive and defiant at once. He said growled, but just looked at them.

"Here, yer _majesty._ Put these on," the second cohort handed Atem a pile of clothes. This one had lighter brown hair and he too looked like he hadn't bathed in quite some time. He was just as bulky as the first and his eyes were a light brown. The ex-pharaoh pulled the clothes on.

"In you go, into the Royal bedroom," one of the henchmen said, shoving Atem into an iron cage. They left, snickering.

Atem sat, hugging his knees to his chest. A stray piece of hair fell into his face as it always did and he brushed it back. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he sensed another person in the room, specifically, in the cage. Yugi's hallow eyes looked up at him sadly.

_'So this is life,'_ Atem thought. '_A pharaoh one day, a slave-to-be the next.'_ He rested his forehead on his knees and let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey cutie, what's wrong?" A voice leered from a position next to Atem.

The man in the cage beside the ex-pharaoh's was smirking at him. He had stringy red hair, stubble, and a jagged scar over his nose. Atem stared at him coldly, feeling the shadows slide over him protectively.

"Hey, lookit this one over here," said a female voice over by Yugi. A hand slithered through the bars over to the boy…

Yugi jerked away and scrambled over to the other side of the cage, away from the questing hand.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted, half-demanding, half pleading.

A bunch of voices laughed then.

"Don't like to be touched, eh?" one snickered. "Better hope you don't get sold to a Master who wants you just for your pretty face and body. Though that's not likely."

The tri-color haired teen's face flushed, but it probably couldn't be see in the dark holding area. He pressed himself to the bars as far away from the taunting voices as he could get. Gripping the iron poles, he stole a glance at Atem,

"Hmmm… I wonder if this one's as restless as the other," hissed a voice. A skeletal, dirty hand with sullied broken nails reached out and caressed Atem's bare skin.

The exiled Pharaoh made a sound like a cross between a screech and a roar and sprang to the middle of the cage. He looked around frantically.

"DON'T LAY A FILTHY HAND ON ME!" He yelled at the darkness. The voices just laughed again. "Don't stroke you ego anymore Pharaoh, you no longer have your powers."

Soon a man with greasy slicked back hair entered the holding area. "I need 3 slaves, men, and good for rough work." He demanded with a nasally snooty voice. His goons jumped up and roughly looked over three slaves. This continued until Yugi and the ex-Pharaoh was left. The man, Ratas, sneered at the two teens, "You, pretty boys are going to get me some money in my pocket. You and going to listen to me, or I'll have to punish you, and it won't leave a mark. You see this whip here, it special, it will hurt as bad as a normal one, but it won't leave a single mar on yer pretty figures." He wheezed what was supposed to be his laugh. You could tell by his rough voice that he smoked his pipe too much.

Yugi jumped up and ran to the other edge of the cadge that he was trapped in with Atem. SNAP! Yugi cried out in pain as Ratas flicked the whip at Yugi's chest. "We will have none of that, come along boys, let us see how many of these men and women will pay to get a piece of you sexy asses. Also cock I should add." He sniggered and hacked as his goons chained Atem and dragged him to the stage.

"ALLRIGHTY MEN AND LADIES, here we have our _beloved_ ex-Pharaoh! He has a bit of a mouth on his, so you may have a screamer on your hands. So I will start the bidding at 10040 Egyptian pounds (Equal to about $1650.5057 US dollars) for a piece of this boy's sexy ass! BEGIN!"

Shouts were heard for minuets on end, the price gradually getting higher, until a deep voice rang out the final price "20000 pounds! That's my final offer. (Once again, about $3287.8600 US dollars (1)" The stadium was silent. That was a lot of money in this day. Not a word was uttered as the man strode up to the stage to claim the prize the he knew he had already won.

"Hello there, I hope you like pleasing others, because I'm going to have _fun_ with you, Pharaoh." He sneered. "Ah, Tanikee, I knew you would help me pocket a lot. There's another one in there that looks almost like him, hope you didn't use up all that dough on that one."

Tanikee flashed a grin "Oh you bet, I got plenty of money." He motioned for one of the buffer slaves to take Atem to his caravan, before melting back into the crowd.

Ratas slipped back into the room one last time to get the boy called Yugi. "Now pretty one, you're not going to cause much trouble are you? We don't need our only Ninshin in many years. You may even get more money out of you than the Pharaoh did. Now get moving or I'll have to use the whip again, got me child?" Yugi nodded timidly. Chained to the floor of the stage, the man named Ratas started the bidding. "ALL RIGHT LADIES AND GENTLMEN, THE PRIZE YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! OUR LITTLE NINSHIN! I will start the bids at 100200 pounds ($16472.1786. Get it yet?)

The only bid heard was Tanikee's. "300500 pounds. No higher!" ($49400.0965.) No one dared bid against the rich man, they would only lose. "SOLD TO TANIKEE FOR 300500 pounds. Have fun with this one, and the Pharaoh my man." Ratas told him.

"Okay boy. I own you now, I want no shit, you follow my rules and do as I ask, and you will have a fairly pleasant life, despite the sex. Be happy I bought your companion too. Don't want my pretty Ninshin lonely." Yugi nodded, clearly terrified. He was brought to the caravan and tied to the horse next to a passed out Atem. "Looks like he struggled too much." Tanikee stated. Barking the order to get moving, the caravan slowly started their journey to their masters' mansion.

Atem opened his eyes slowly. He recalled getting sold to Tanikee, but he didn't remember if Yugi had also been bought by this man until he heard his whisper in his sleep. "Momma, don't go out there…. Mmnh….. Dad no!" Yugi was shaking and sweating profusely. "Yugi, wake up little one." Atem said weakly. Yugi stirred, but did not respond any further. "YUGI." Atem whispered harshly. Yugi jumped up in his saddle and looked at Atem. "Yes my Pharaoh?" He said. Atem shook his head, "No Yugi, I am no longer the Pharaoh, I am Atem. Call me that." Yugi frowned. "As you wish, but you are still the Pharaoh to me, I am still your slave."

"Yugi stop that, no more. We are almost to this mans' mansion, don't do anything too hastily. We need to think up a plan to get us out of here." Yugi nodded. Yugi sat up and looked at the other slaves that were bought this day; he spotted a teen that looked just like Atem, but with skin his tone. "He you, with the light skin, yeah you. Hello, I'm Yugi." The boy spun around and stared at Yugi, shocked that he wasn't the only one with light skin and a full Egyptian heritage. "Hello." His baritone closely matched the Pharaoh's. Yugi smiled "Well are you going to tell me your name or what?" Atem glanced u and gasped and the resemblance that the boy had to both him and Yugi.

The teen glance at Atem and Yugi before whispering his name so that Tanikee didn't hear.

"My name is Yami, pleased to meet you Yugi, you too my Pharaoh."


	4. OMFG Grounded

Well, because I am only 15 and my parents think I am a moron, I'm am now grounded for the rest of the year from ALL electronics. That means NO story updates what so ever. They have no idea how much they are screwing me up. I use my iPod as an alarm clock to wake me up for school. So see you guys later, while my parents are being assholes. I am SO SORRY you guys. I just pray they don't wipe my computer again. That would SUCCCCK! (They've done it twice already)

Megan


	5. Im back

Good news guys!

I plan on revising this dear story and continuing it to the best of my ability. I have to admit that I am no longer into the fandom, but I'm into it enough to continue this story. Look forward to a new chapter soon. I will also be removing the other author notes... I dont know about you guys, but I hate those in the middle of a good story. Any who, Its great to be back.

I also more active on dA and Tumblr, so it you want to ask me anything and have me reply right away, Links on my profile page ^^

Ask me any questions there please ^^

Good day guys,

Megan


End file.
